Qui a dit que les otages devaient avoir peur
by chess et blanco
Summary: Deux filles légèrement bizard débarquent dans un lycée peuplé des personnages de bleach. Qu'est ce que ça donne? du grand n'importe quoi ! toshiro x OC, Grimmjow x OC os fait pendant les fetes, sans ordi notre cerveau déraille. Venez lire malgrés les OC. on c'est bien amusés en l'écrivant j'espère que sa vous plaira. 1er fic alors soyez sympa (critique constructives acceptées)


_Qui a dit que les otages devaient avoir peur_

Pov Emilie

Bonjour à tous, on se présente nous nous appelons respectivement Emilie et Sabine. Je suis châtain, j'ai les yeux marrons, je mesure dans les un mètre soixante et je suis plutôt blanche. Sabine ma cousine, elle est brune aux yeux bleus. Mesure environ un mètre cinquante et possède une peau légèrement halée. Nous avons toutes deux seize ans et un gros complexe dû à la taille de notre poitrine. Bref nous sommes deux pauvres françaises qui allons nous retrouver au Japon en voyage éducatif. Vous vous dîtes certainement, mais c'est trop géniale. Oui c'est vrai mais je tiens à vous préciser que … nous ne parlons PAS japonais.

Pov elles deux

« Mais t'es sur que c'est par là ?

Mais oui puisque je te le dit !

Permets moi d'en douter mais avec ton sens de l'orientation on peut se poser des questions ! Rétorqua la plus petite des deux

Ho! Ça va Sab, c'est pas parce que ça fait une demi heure que les couloirs se ressemblent qu'on est forcément perdu !

Bon sa suffit je passe devant. »

Cinq minutes plus tard... devant leur salle.

« Bon Milie on fait quoi maintenant ?

Comment tu veux que j'le sache. Rétorqua la dénommée Milie. T'as qu'à frapper.

Sabine s'exécuta ...

… »

Les deux filles se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Sabine

Comment tu veux que j'le sache, je parle pas japonais! On a qu'à entrer on verra bien. »

Et là, nos deux pauvres françaises se retrouvent devant... un truc. Ce truc possédait une forme humanoïde c'est à dire qu'il culminait à plus de deux mètre de haut. Il regarde donc nos deux naines, d'un mètre soixante à tout casser, de très très haut.

« Je crois que c'est notre prof et que c'est un taré. Chuchota Émilie à sa voisine.

Pourquoi tu dit ça ? Tu le connais ?

Non … il a des clochettes. PERSONNE n'a de clochettes dans les cheveux sauf les tarés. » s'écrie la châtain.

Le prof dû les entendre puisqu'il se mit à hurler. Soudain Emilie étouffe un gros fou-rire derrière sa main.

« Pourquoi tu ris ?

Non, rien c'est juste trop drôle de se faire engueuler dans une langue que l'on ne comprend pas, on dirait un manga en VO. »

Elles partirent toutes les deux dans un énorme fou-rire mais furent ramenées sur terre par effondrement spontané d'une table, suite au coup de poing bien placé du professeur, un tantinet énervé. Comprenant que si un jour, elles espèrent avoir dix-sept ans il faut qu'elles se calment, elles décident d'un commun accord de saluer l'ensemble de la classe :

« Salut ! », s'exclament elles en chœur

Ce dernier fût suivis d'un petit signe de main complètement idiot, consistant à secouer frénétiquement la main de droite à gauche, un sourire béat collé sur le visage. Après ce magnifique discours, elle se retournent vers leur professeur avec un air de « bon on fait quoi maintenant ». le professeur pas totalement idiot leur montre leurs places, elles partent donc s'asseoir au fond de la classe chacune à un bout.

Pov Sab

Pourquoi on n'est séparées, j'suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès ! Alors voyons à côté de qui je suis.

« Hey, moi c'est Sabine et toi ?

Rennedji.

Rennedji, c'est quoi ce nom ?! T'as pas dû beaucoup t'amuser à l'école primaire mon vieux.

RENJI ! hurle le macaque dégénéré

C'est bon Ren ! Calme-toi, tu vas nous attirer des ennuis.

Pov Emilie

Au même moment :

Je crois que ce prof ne m'aime pas. Mais il ne me connaît pas, s'il ne voulait pas que je parle il fallait me mettre toute seule... dans le couloir... et encore.

« Donc, moi c'est Emilie et toi ?

G...

Non, non dit rien je vais deviner : face de renard !

RENJI !

Au merde, Sabine c'est faite remarquer avant moi. 1-0. » m'écrie ai-je .

Petit regard sadique en direction de face de renard.

« Il faut remédier à cela. »

Regard sadique très bien rendu. Merde.

« Bon ok, aller file moi une feuille, stoplaît. »

Sur la feuille : « Déclare forfait et demande l' annulation du match, d'après l'article 3 (présence d'un voisin aussi sadique que moi) »

Bon j'ai plus qu'à l'envoyer. Ce qui me vaut un petit regard assassin de la part du prof. Bha, d'en pas longtemps il nous laissera tranquille il sera trop exaspéré.

Pov Sab

La boulette d' Emilie arrive à destination ou presque puisqu'elle finit sa course dans la tronche de notre pauvre Ren qui sous l'effet de la colère se lève tellement vite qu'il en renverse sa chaise et avance vers la lançueuse. Arrivé à sa hauteur il lui hurle :

« BAKA ! »

Que ni elle, ni moi … merde si c'est une insulte elle doit avoir compris.

« KUSO, c'était loin. J'ai pas si mal visé. »

Bha si elle a compris ! Je crois que son voisin se marre, que fait-il avec ses doigts ? Quoi, je rêve ? Il compte les points ! '

Je ne peut pas m'en empêcher :

« Vas y Mimi ! »

Pov elles deux

La fiesta fû de courte durée, interrompus par un prof très en colère. Il prit nos duex protagonistes, Emilie et Renji par le col de leurs uniformes pour les balancer, au sens propre, dans le couloir. Vociférant des propos totalement obscur pour nos deux françaises, mais que Renji lui semblait comprendre, puisque son visage palissait à vu d' œil. Quand soudain Sabine eût une illumination :

« Merde, cest bien parti por que je mange toute seule à midi. »

Cette bilante déclaration lui valut un coup d'oeil interrogatif de la part de « face de renard »

« Elle vas certainement... Non encore se perdre. »

Seconde illumination :

« Tu serais pas où il est le bureau du proviseur ? » demanda t-elle au voisin de sa cousine.

La pose de midi sonne enfin. Sabine bondit de sa chaise , pour se jetter sur le voisin (dont elle ignore toujours le nom)en lui hurlant des « C'est où ! C'est où ! »et en le secouant par le col. Il dû comprendre puisqu'il l'emmena devant une porte . Quelque instant plus tard, une une Emilie toute rayonnante sous l'effet de la VO, et un Renji passablement déprimé, sortent du bureau.

« Bha Sabine, tu connaîs face de renard ?

- « Face de renard » ? T'es sûre que c'est son nom ?

Bha si ses parents sont intelligents c'est focément comme ça qu'ils l'ont appelé. Mais si tu veut on peut confirmer. Tu t'appelle comment ? dit elle en montrant son voisin.

Gin

- ... Ouais, bha face de renard quoi !

- Elle n'aime pas avoir tord. Dit Sabine en se tournant vers les deux jeunes hommes.

Ils partirent tous le quatre rejoindre les amis des garçons pour aller manger. Les petites françaises s'incrustent à la table des potes de Renji, tout en obligeant Gin à les suivre. Ce qui valut une ambiance des plus électriques.

Le passage qui suit est une traduction de japonais, Sabine et Emilie ne le comprennent donc pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? grogne un étrange phénomène avec un 69 tatoué sur la joue.

- Calme toi le Cerber, j'suis pas là pour tes beaux yeux.

- QUOI !? Répète un peu pour voir !

- C'est bon calme toi Hisagi. Intervient un rouquin

- Tu me dit pas ce que je dois faire Ichigo ! Je peux pas me calmer avec cette face de pamplemousse devant moi !

- Oh déjà les petits noms. Rétorque la dite face de pamplemousse

- Je vais t'éclater !

- Vite Chad, aide moi à le retenir. Crie Ichigo

Soudain une petite énergumène aux cheveux blancs frappa violemment la tête de la grande énergumène aux cheveux de la même couleur, qui va gracieusement s'éclater le nez sur la table.

« Ma, Shiro-chan pourquoi tu m'as frapper si violemment ? pleurniche Gin

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Et puis d' abord t'étais où ? Je t'attendis moi ! hurle Shiro-chan

- Ah bon ? Tu m'attendais Toshiro-kun.

- Non ! Enfin si ! Enfin non ! s'écrie Toshiro rouge de honte.

Fin de traduction.

Emilie qui commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, ( la VO c'est bien, les sous-titre c'est mieux) se tourna vers Sabine pour admirer la gigantesque flaque formée par la bave de cette dernière. Qui matte sans vergogne le blandinet qui s'en va, suivit de très prêt par l'homme au pif ensanglanté. Remarquant cela Emilie décide de les prier aimablement (comprendre sans leur demander leur avis) de rester avec un gentil sourire (un grand sourire sadique sous-entendant si tu bouges je t'égorge). Ils décidèrent donc étrangement de rester à la table. Le repas pris fin dans un ambiance bonne enfant ce qui se traduit par : un Renji déprimé de par le nombre ahurissant d'heure de colle qu'il vient de se prendre, un Gin qui tente d'arrêter son hémorragie nasal tout en lançant des pics à Hisagi bien remonté, que tente de maîtriser Ichigo et Chad, une Sabine qui bave tant qu'elle peut sur un Toshiro qui n'ose pas partir à cause des regards assassin que lui lance Emilie. Bref un déjeuner tout à fait normal. Tout le reste de la journée se déroula le plus normalement du monde :elles partirent deux fois chez le proviseur en emmenant une personne différente à chaque fois il faut faire tourner les plaisirs. Au bout du troisième jour d'heure de colle, le proviseur se rend compte qu'il y a très peu de chance pour qu'elle les fassent, puisqu'elles n'ont strictement rien compris à ce qu'il disait. Il comprend, par la même occasion, la signification des sourires qu'elles arboraient pendant qu'il les blâmait. Elles rentrent ensuite dans leur petit appart loué par leurs parents à deux rues du lycée.

Pov Sab

Enfin chez soi ... Merde faut que je me dépêche

« J' prends l' ordi !

- Vas y ! Ah mince tu m'as eu :3

- C'était quoi ce ton complètement ironique ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

- Mouais, bon alors allumons ce PC.

- ...

- Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Et ça, sa veut dire quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde ?

- Mouhaha c'est trop drôle.

- Parce que tu c'est ce que sa veut dire toi ?

- Non, pas du tout mais c'est sa qu'est drôle !

- Saleté ! Tu m'as eu. Oh moi qui voulait parler sur facebook à Toshiro... mon rêve s'écroule. Adieu monde cruel, puisque c'est ainsi je préfère sauter.

- Mais oui bien sur, t'es sur ton lit ! - -'

Pov Emilie

Bon j'ai bien rigolé moi, mais sa creuse tout ça. Allons faire un tour dans le frigo.

« ... Bordel mais c'est quoi tout ces trucs bizarre ! Sabine c'est toi qui as fait les courses !

- Non ! J'ai pas que sa à faire ! Là tu vois j'essaye de comprendre comment marche l'ordi.

- Mais alors qui a remplit le frigo !?

- Ben j'en sais rien moi.

- Bon calme toi Emilie si c'est dans le frigo c'est que ça se mange. La question est comment ça se mange ?

- T'as qu'à lire l'étiquette.

- Ouuuui, c'est bien ! T'oublies juste que je ne sais pas lire le japonais.

- ... Et si on apprenait le japonais ! s'exclament elles en chœur.

Pov elles deux

Au bout de trois semaines, elles parlent correctement japonais, ce qui n'est pas négligeable. Elles étaient plutôt bien intégrées au lycée, c'est à dire qu'elles en terrorisent les trois quarts. Leurs amis sont toutes les personnes considérés comme les « voyous » de l'établissement. Plus toutes une troupe de filles. A force que nos petites françaises les obligent à s'incruster, Gin et Toshiro sont devenus membres de la bande à Renji. Ce qui donne des repas mouvementés au plus grand plaisir de nos deux filles.

Au cour d'un repas Sabine lance :

« Eh les mecs ça vous direz de venir avec nous pour visiter la ville ?

Ah oui, ce serait cool de visiter la ville au bout de trois semaines ! Dit Emilie d'un ton excité

Bha pourquoi pas. Répond Ichigo.

Ça roule pour moi. Suivis Renji.

Bon bha si tout le monde y vas je vais y aller aussi. Et toi face de renard? questionne Hisagi.

Ma, pourquoi pas sa peut être sympa. »

Avec un grand sourire de psychopathe que n'aurai pas renié Mayuri leur prof d' SVT Emilie demande :

« Tu viens aussi Toshiro, n'est ce pas ?

Euhh...

Tu viens s'il te plaît. Dit Sabine d'une voix douce

Oui. Dit Toshiro en détournant le regard pour ne pas monter la rougeur de ses joues.

Bon okay ! Donc rendez-vous demain midi devant le lycée ? Propose Emilie.

QUOI ?! Mais on va pas sécher tout un après midi de cours ! Beugle Renji.

Bha pourquoi pas ?

C'est facile à dire pour toi vu tes notes, mais non y' a que le comportement qui me remonte … un peu !

Ah ouais, c'est vrai que vu les notes que tu te tapes. Répond Sabine en rigolant.

Oh, tu peux parler toi parce que t'es pas mieux ! Répond Renji outré.

Tant que vous aurez pas seize de moyenne moi j'irai parler avec Ishida. »

Ishida qui passe au même moment :

« Je m'en passerais !

BIM ! S'exclament en chœur Renji et Sabine.

Toi le binoclard, tu vas morfler ! Dit Emilie en se retournant vers Ishida qui n'est plus là. Putain, il est partit, bon on se voit demain. Salut !

Attends moi t'as besoin d'une boussole ! » Crie Sabine en courant dans la direction de sa cousine.

Dès qu'elles furent hors de vu, Gin et les autres continu la discussion :

« Ma, dite les gars. C'est pas demain qu'on a rendez-vous avec les autres ?

Merde, t'as raison. Répond Ichigo effrayé.

Oh pire vous qu'ils seront avec nous il ne pourras rien arriver à Sabine et Emilie. Dit Toshiro.

… Qui vas leur dire, qu'on peut pas venir ? » Demande Chad.

Tous les garçons se regardent et palissent.

« On a qu'à tirer à la courte paille.

Bonne idée Gin, en plus j'ai une sacrée chance à ce jeu là ! S' exclame Renji.

Long ! Crie Ichigo soulagé.

Long. Dit Chad.

Long ! S'émerveille Toshiro en voyant le supplice que lui destinait s'éloigner à vue d'œil.

Et toi Renji ? Demande Ichigo tout penaud.

Moi ? Ah bha long... je vous l'ai dit que j'avais de la chance à ce jeu ! Répondit il avec un sourire crispé.

Ma, c'est impossible. » Dit Gin en montrant son bâton d'une taille respectable.

Après ça Shûhei s'approche de Renji, lui prend les épaules, le regarde et dit :

« Bonne chance, j'ai été heureux de te connaître mon pote. »

Tout le monde se met en rang d'honneur et Renji commence à passer entre.

« Bonne chance pour tes funérailles. Dit Gin en faisant semblant de pleurer.

Ravie de t'avoir connu. Déclare Ichigo.

... » discour très émouvant de Chad.

Renji finis par retrouver les retrouver au fond de la classe.

« Euh... les filles ?

Quoi ! Dit Emilie avec un air de meurtrière.

Désolé, elle est encore un peu énervée. Mais sinon tu voulais quoi ? Demande Sabine.

Bha … rien. Je vais aller m'asseoir ok ? A plus. » dit Renji en partant et en s'éforçant de ne pas fuir en courant.

C'est comme ça que le lendemain midi :

« putain mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent !?

Calme toi !

Ils vont pas me dire qu'ils se sont perdus tous de même !

Sauf si ils essayent de t'imiter. » :3

Pov mecs

A quelques rues plus loin :

« Au fait Renji, qu'est ce qu'elles t'ont dit ? Et comment se fait- il que tu sois toujours vivant ? Dit Shûhei d'un air étonné.

J'suis désolé, j'ai pas pus … mas en même temps vous auriez vu ces yeux et tous ces objets coupants à proximité. Je suis un laaaache...

Mais t'es idiot ou quoi ? T'as laissé Sabine toute seule, t'es vraiment un abruti de première toi ! La pauvre, faut que je la sauve. S'exclame Toshiro tout affolé.

Calme toi Shiro-chan ! Elle craint rien, tu sais elle est avec … cette chose monstrueuse. Dit Gin.

Ah ouais, elle est avec Emilie ne t'inquiète pas petit amoureux. Dit Ichigo.

Je ne suis amoureux, hé nan mais, elle peut crever je m'en fiche.

Bien sur, bien sur !

Arrêter vos états d'âme, ils sont là !

Pov elles deux

« Bon j'en ai marre, on y va sans eux.

D' accord, mais t'es sure que tu ne vas pas te perdre ?

Mais non .. est-ce que je me suis déjà perdue ? Non, bon aller on y va.

Non … ça reste à voir ! »

Quelques heures plus tard :

« Je te dis que nous ne sommes pas perdues !

Et moi je te dis que si !

Bha, sympa la confiance règne !

Bon, ça suffit je prends les choses en main ! On va demander notre chemin dans ce lycée.

Si tu y tiens. Mais je maintiens que nous ne sommes pas perdues !

Elles rentrent donc dans un grand lycée du nom de Las Noches.

« Bon on a plus qu'à demander à quelqu'un. Déclare Sabine fier d'elle.

Salut … Dit Emilie en s'approchant d'un élève, elle oublies juste de « débrancher » son sourire de psychopathe. Ce qui déclenche, chez la personne interrogée, une réaction de survie inné qui se traduit par la fuite de cette personne.

Bha, bravo c'est malin ça ! Hurle sabine.

Quoi c'est pas de ma faute, se défendit Emilie quand tous les les élèves présents dans la cour se mettent à reculer. C'est eux, c'est des trouillards ! D'habitude, personne n'as peur de moi... si rapidement. »

Derrière elles, une voix dit :

« Alors mes demoiselles, vous vous seriez pas tromper de bahut par hasard ? Sa vous amuses de violer le pacte et de traumatiser nos camarades pendant que nous étions avec vos potes. J'ai compris ! C'était un piège et on c'est fait avoir comme des bleus. Grimmjow prenons les en otages, c'est notre revanche.

Arrête de jacasser abrutit de Nnoitra ! Chopes les .

Oh moi, je te suis si tu veux. Dit Emilie en bavant.

Par contre situ veux l'emmener, prends la par la main parce qu'elle se perd facilement. Dit Sabine

oui, qu'elle bonne idée ! Sinon je vais me perdre.

Tssss..., Nnoitra occupe toi de l'autre. »

Grimmjow attrape donc le bras d'Emilie qui est totalement sous son charme, tandis que Nnoitra emmène Sabine. Ils les emmènent dans une salle où se trouvaient déjà les autres membres de la bande de l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Arrivé là-bas ils interrogent nos deux filles.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Beugle Nnoitra en se plaçant devant les deux otages.

Dégages ! Tu me bouches la vue. Dit Emilie d'une froide et meurtrière.

Oui, un conseil poussez-vous parce qu'elle pourrait s'énerver. Conseil Sabine.

Ah parce que là elle est calme ? S'exclma une espèce de barbie version homme.

Ah oui, oui je vous assure. Elle est même plutôt détendue là.

Ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça. Dit un homme au cheveux châtain qui sembles venir de se réveiller en regardant Grimmjow.

Ta gueule Stark ! Répondit ce bon en tout cas vous avez toujours pas répondues à nos questions. Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?!

Là ici ? Ou là là ? »

A cette splendide intervention d'Emilie, Sabine répondit :

« Emilie...

Oui ?

Tais-toi. Très bien reprenons. Donc c'est très simple, je vais vous expliquer. Nous nous sommes per... euh, je reprend. A cause d'ELLE nous nous sommes perdues. Nous venions simplement demander notre chemin, quand votre espèce de chien de garde c'est mis à gueuler comme une truie.

Nan mais pour qui tu te prends, pour me parler comme ça, Sale morveuse. Aboya Nnoitra.

De qui tu parles comme ça ? » Questionne Sabine avec le regard meurtrier appris de sa cousine. Et d'abord, au lieu de raconter des conneries, va chercher une éponge sale clebs, mon pied va se noyer. Dit elle en pointant la marre dans laquelle elle pataugeait depuis dix minutes.

Grimmjow s'approche d'Emilie et lui ordonne :

« Arrête ça ! C'est génant, ferme la bouche ! » En lui remontant le menton, comme si elle pouvait pas le faire elle même.

A ce moment là un garçon aux yeux verts entre dans la pièce.

« Milie ! MILIE !

Quoi ? Gueule pas, j'entends très bien.

T'as … T'as vu, t'as vu … hein ?

Non, j'ai pas vu ! Tu veux que je vois quoi ?

Bha...bha le, le mec... il sourit pas. Chuchote Sabine sur un ton de conspiration.

Bha oui et alors ? Moi non plus je souris pas.

Oui peut -être... mais, il a l'air d'être humain,lui.

Tsss … vilaine, je te parle plus, qu'on me traite de psychopathe je veux bien, mais qu'on mette en doute mon humanité non !

Non mais vous avez un peu fini de vous crêper le chignon, je vous rappelle que vous êtes nos otages ! Crie Nnoitra

TOI TA GUEULE ! répondent-elles en chœur.

Bha puisque c'est ça je m'en vais ! S'exclame Emilie.

NON ! Ne me quittes pas...

merde elle l'a dit, elle l'a dit ! AUTRUCHE ! Putain les cons ils n'ont pas compris. TOUS A COUVERT ! » hurle Emilie en se jetant au sol, et en se protégeant les oreilles.

C'est à ce moment que Sabine se mis à chanter la chanson bien connue des français : _Ne me quittes pa__s de Jacques Brel_, enfin « chanter », c'est un bien grand mot, « massacrer » conviendrait mieux.

« Nee meuu quiIittteuuux paAàaâäeee !

Bon à moi de jouer. » Dit Emilie que personne n'entend bien sur.

Elle passe alors en mode commando pour accéder jusqu'à Sabine.

« Oui je te pardonne, aller calme toi maintenant. Je reste, je suis là.

C'est vrai ?!

Oui, oui c'est vrai.

Tu sais que je t'aime...

Oh non...

QueuuUu jeee t' aiiIïimeuue...

Oui, oui moi aussi ! Mais tais-toi !

D'accord. »

Pov mecs

Pendant ce temps là.

« Bon les gars, c'est bien beau tout ça mais faudrait peut-être songer à un excuse crédible pour les filles. Suggère Gin.

Ah merde, je les avais oublié celles-là. Constate Renji.

Oui bha justement si tu les oubliais un peu moins souvent on en serait pas là ! » Lui rappelle Ichigo en pensant à ce qui les attends.

Tous pensent alors au film _Massacre à la tronçonneuse_.

« J'ai une idée ! S'exclame alors Hisagi.

Quoi ? Dirent ils en chœur.

On envoie Toshiro ! Balance t-il fiert de lui.

Moi !? Pourquoi moi ?! S'insurge l'intéressé.

Parce que Sabine t'as à la bonne !

Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Rougit Toshiro

Arrête Hisagi, tu le gènes, tu vois bien qu'il est déjà tout rouge. » Dit Gin

Ce qui lui valut une bonne frappe derrière la tête qui l'envoya gracieusement, comme toujours, s'éclater le nez contre un lampadaire.

« Ma, Shiro-chan, pourquoi tant de haine ?

Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Et tu vois toi aussi t'es tout rouge et j'en fais pas tout un plat !

Bon, assez plaisanté, les mecs on est de retour. » leur annonce tristement Ichigo devant leur lycée.

Une fois rentrés ils se mirent donc à la recherche de leur deux amies. Tout en cherchant une excuse plausible, qu'il ne trouvèrent pas. La meilleur étant celle des singes ninjas de Renji. Ils cherchèrent partout : les salles de classes, les couloirs, la cantine (pour Emilie), la salle info (pour Sabine), les vestiaires des filles... mauvaise idée, ils ressortent rapidement avec quelques bleus.

« Bon on a plus que la salle des profs à faire et le bureau du proviseur » annonce Toshiro.

Mauvaise idée. Puisqu'elles n'y étaient pas et qu'en plus ils ont perdus deux membres Ichigo et Renji respectivement collés par la prof de littérature et le prof d' SVT. Ils poursuivent dons à quatre vers le bureau du proviseur où ils perdent Shûhei collé également. C'est donc à trois qu'ils firent une rencontre des plus désastreuse. Un groupe de filles constitué de Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime et Tatsuki. La première toujours aussi fine dans ses questions :

« Dites les mecs elles sont où Sabine et Emilie ?

Euh... On les cherche. Répond Toshiro.

Pourquoi ? Vous les avez perdues ? Demande Rukia.

Non non, on fait un cache-cache géant. Répond Gin.

Dans le lycée ? Questionne Tatsuki.

Bha oui ! Pourquoi, tu veux jouer ? Propose Gin.

Oh oui ! Oh oui ! S'extasie Rangiku.

Moi ça m'interrèsse pas. Boude Rukia.

Ah bon, même si je te dit que le premier prix est une peluche Chappy taille géante ?

Où sont elles ?! Crit elle en partant en courant.

Bon allez les filles, ils faut qu'on gagne ! S'exclame Rangiku en entraînant toute se bande à la suite de Rukia.

Mais Gin pourquoi tu leur à dit ça ? Demande Toshiro.

Réfléchis on est plus que trois pour fouiller tous les alentours du lycée, un peu d'aide peu pas nous faire de mal. Hein Chad ?

… Oui. »

Ils fouillèrent donc plus d'une heure les alentours du lycée jusqu'à ce que Chad dise :

« Elles étaient pas censées être en ville ?

Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?!

…

Vous ne pensez pas qu'elles sont là-bas quand même ? Demande Toshiro.

Non c'est à l'autre bout de la ville et c'est pas direct pour y aller. Sauf si … Explique Gin.

Sauf si quoi ?

Sauf si c'est Emilie qui les a dirigées.

Merde. Elles sont là-bas !

Reste plus qu'à aller chercher Renji, Ichigo et Hisagi et on y va. »

Pov elles deux

« Grimmjow, j'ai une idée.

Vas-y Stark balance.

Et si on les séparait pour avoir la paix.

Bonne idée mais on fait comment ?

Casse toi !

Non mais vas-y, tu me parles pas comme ça !

Mais non, vas dans une autre pièce et tu verras.

Tsss. Dit Grimmjow en sortant.

GRIMMJOW ! Attends moi ! » Hurle Emilie en courant à travers la pièce

Pov Emilie

Je me mis donc à courir pour rattraper Grimmjow.

Arriver derrière lui il me dit :

« Arrête de me suivre.

Non.

Arrête de me suivre !

Non.

Arrête de me suivre !

… Non. »

Mais il me prend pour qui ? Je vais pas le lâcher de si tôt, un si beau morceau.

« Sa y est j'ai compris ! Oh le salaud ! S'exclame t-il.

T'as compris quoi ?

Non rien aller suis moi. »

Pov Sabine

Putain, les cons ils ont emmené Emilie. Bon voyons voir … y'a quoi dans cette salle.

« Salut ! Tu t'appelles comment ?

Ulquiorra.

Dit moi … pourquoi tu souris jamais ?

Je souris.

Ah … tu veux bien ne pas sourire ?

…

Effectivement je vois bien le rien de différence. Aller hop, je peux pas te laisser comme ça... faut que je t'explique. »

Pov elles deux

Emilie dans la salle avec Grimmjow :

« Bon mec... t'es plutôt pas mal mais ma cous' me manque. Mise en place du plan « chinois ». Bouche toi les oreilles Grimminou.

QUOI ? Com...

MARCO ! »

A quelque pièces de là, Sabine en train « d'apprendre à sourire » à Ulquiorra, lève soudainement la tête :

« … Regard interrogatif de la part d' Ulquiorra.

On m'appelle... POLO ! »

Emilie se précipite dans les couloirs en continuant de gueuler « MARCO », suivi de très près par un Grimminou qui ne comprend pas se qui se passe. Puis en se rapprochant de la salle, il entend enfin les « POLO » de Sabine et se dit :

« Elles sont vraiment tarées. Remarque c'est pas idiot. Mais tout de même elles sont tarées. »

Peu de temps après Emilie retrouve enfin Sabine :

« Euh dit pourquoi t'es à quatre pattes sur ce mec et que tu lui arrache le visage ?

Bha j'apprends à sourire à Ulquiki. T'en pose de ces questions toi. Répond Sabine les joues d' Ulquiorrra toujours en main.

Oh, ça a l'air cool. Je peux t'aider ?

Oh bha oui, si tu veux. »

Grimmjow comprenant qu'il ne pourrait plus les séparé décide de s'asseoir à côté de Stark. Il commence donc à se plaindre du comportement d'Emilie, de son caractère bref de sa personne en générale. Jusqu'à ce que Stark excédé lui dise :

« Mais t'arrête pas de parler d'elle ! T'es amoureux ou quoi ?

NON ! Non, n... Grimmjow se tourne vers Emilie. Putain ! J'te déteste ! T'étais obligé de me le faire remarquer.

Parce que c'est vrai?! » C'est alors que Stark explose de rire se qui lui valu, un direct du droit dans la tronche.

Quand soudain, la barbie précédemment déboule dans la pièce en hurlant :

« ILS SONT LA ! ILS SONT LA !

Qui sa ?! S'écrient les deux filles en chœur.

Bordel, ils peuvent pas nous laisser tranquille. Grogne Grim

c'est pas gentil de faire des blagues perso. Boudent elles. Et attendaient nous ! »

Arrivées en bas elles découvrent toutes leur bande au grand complet.

« Bha qu'es' ce vous faîte là ? Demandent elles.

On est venus vous chercher idiotes ! S'exclame Ichigo.

En même temps on a pas idée de se laisser kidnappé comme ça ! dit Renji.

Kidnappé ? Mais on était juste perdues. Réplique Emilie.

On s'en doute. Dit Gin.

Mais alors Tosh, t'es venu me sauver ? Mon sauveur ! Hurle Sabine en sautant au cou de Toshiro et en l'embrassant.

Bha allez y reprenner les ! S'écrie Nnoitra.

Pourquoi vous savez pas gérer deux gamines. Se marre Renji. Bon tu viens Emilie.

Euh... regarde vers Grimmjow.

Bon tu vas pas coucher là.

Bha pourquoi ça te pose un problème ? T'es jaloux ? Demande Grimmjow en attrapant Emilie par la taille pour l'embrasser.

Euh... beuge Renji.

Bravo mec ! T'es peut-être notre ennemi,mais là t'as assuré tu lui as cloué le bec ! » S'extasie Gin.

Un mois plus tard :

Un groupe de jeunes se promène sur les rives du canal :

« Bon les tourtereaux, on se magne ! Hurle Renji.

Qu'est ce t'as dit ! S'écrie en choeur les tourtereaux allias Milie et Grimminou.

Au lui en voulais pas, il s'ennuie Byakuya n'est pas là. Dit Sabine en prenant la main de Toshiro.

Je ne comprends comment l'on peut s'ennuyer de l'absence d'une personne. S'exprime Ulquiorra.

Non mais sa vas oui ! Vous avez finis de parler de ma vie privée !

Parce que t'a une vie privée toi ? Demande Toshiro avant d'embrasser Sabine.

Ohyé ! Ohyé ! Renji a une vie privée ! Dit Gin.

… Réponse de Renji.

Bon j'en ai marre d'être avec cette bande de tarés. Emilie viens là. » Dit Grimmjow en soulevant Emilie.

Mais ils furent stoppés par l'apparition d'un bel homme brun, bien habillé.

« Bya... ! Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? Balbutie Renji.

J'ai finis plu tôt. Dit l'homme en s'approchant de Renji pour l'embrasser puis, il continue sa route.

A...attends moi ! Crie Renji en le rattrapant.

Mais alors il existe ! » S'écrie tout le groupe en chœur.

Très vite suivit d'un :

« Et en plus il est pas moche ! » de nos deux héroïnes. Ce qui leur valu un coup sur la tête de la part de leur copain respectif.

« Et nous alors ?!

Oui mais vous inquiétez pas vous êtes mieux ! » Se rattrapent elles.

Fin


End file.
